Dimby Bramblebeard
History Born into a hardy rural family, Dimby grew into a life of farming, animal taming, and hard labor. He was a taller man and was the largest in his family. By the time he was seventeen he was both taller and stronger than his own father, whom was a former military man of Gildor. His village was small, and grew up with his only friends being the few other children around. He trained for many years in the art of leather working and would work with his father to sell their wares when they would travel to nearby towns. He also developed significant skill in cooking. Damn, you gotta try that gumbo. At the age of nineteen he decided to follow his father and enlist in the Gildorian military. He left his family and life behind and traveled to Fareniya, the largest town in his region. There, he trained for a years time before being sent to the borders to watch the borders and clear the forests of scouts and invaders from the borders. The borders. He made many friends in the army and heard many stories. He learned of many things, of Lancerus and the Gods and its many histories. It was upon one fateful day while going on patrol with several of his friends that they were ambushed by many wildmen. They had come from the Iron Mountains where many wild men congregated to escape the hand of civilization. Outnumbered and surely marked for death, Dimby and his friends had to run. He became separated from his cohorts in the deep pine forests near the mountains, and he wandered the wilder for many days, never knowing what became of his friends. He knew enough about the forests to survive for a time, but weeks had passed and hunger and thirst were staring him down. Amidst his hopelessness, something amazing beset him. While sitting up against a tree, pondering death, he saw the figure of a man walk by him. He could not tell if this was hallucination or reality, but he took no chance, and scrambled to his feet to get the figures attention. It was there he met his long time friend, Jack Shadows. He took him to his makeshift refuge in the woods and helped him return to help after his time in the woods. He chose upon recovering that he would join Jack Shadows in his adventures, since he felt the Gildorian military had failed him. A small taste of adventure separated him entirely from his childhood, and the two would travel together for years. Personality Dimby is a stout and tall man with a muscular frame. He had golden blonde hair which drapes down in a wavy pattern. He normally sports a thick beard and occasionally braids it to look cool. And cool it looks. You should see it. Dimby is always jesting and making light of situations. He can make anyone feel right at home simply by being himself. He enjoys a mug of ale at any time of the day and will gladly share his pipe with any stranger. Watch out, though. The hospitality soon diminishes when you disrespect him. Push him far enough and you're bound to taste the metal of his blade. That's it. I warned you. Category:Biographies Category:Recruit